Stalker Girl
The Stalker Girl(her real name isn’t revealed) is a minor character who appears in Episode 104.' '''Since her name remains unknown she is referred to as the '''Stalker Girl'. She is a sasaeng fan, meaning, an over-obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other behaviour that constitutes an invasion of privacy[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sasaeng_fan Sasaeng fan (Wikipedia)]: In South Korean culture, a sasaeng or sasaeng fan '''is an over-obsessive fan of a Korean idol, or other public figure, that has engaged in stalking or other behavior that constitutes an invasion of privacy. . Background As a result of her appearance, she was continually insulted by most people around her. She grew to be a sad and dejected person. Because of this, she tended to be reserved and shut herself away from others. She used to be a sasaeng fan of DG, who was terrified of her. She, however, believed that they were in a relationship. Appearance She has medium length black hair, which is usually uncombed. She has a set of black eyes. She has a huge forehead and is generally considered by others as ugly. She also has a slim figure, due to which many people mockingly called her, '''The Skeleton. However, while in prison, another prisoner taught her to use makeup. As a result she currently has bangs and her makeup enhances her beauty due to which many people found her attractive. Personality As she is a sasaeng fan, she has engaged in behaviors such as stalking and various other criminal acts that invades privacy. She is over-obsessed with one or the other idol, and collects a lot of pictures and information regarding any particular idol, whom she considers her boyfriend. She is hypocritical as she only cares about good looking guys when she herself resents people who only cares about looks. She is also a person who is extremely jealous of other people "stealing" her "boyfriend" away from her. She acts very violently to others and has an overall disgusting personality. Her behaviour, like all sasaeng fans, is extremely disturbing. Plot DG mentions her in Episode 113 when he talks to Choi Soo Jung and says that the reason he looks happy is because she stooped stalking him. He mentions that she’s more of a crazed stalker than a fan. She first meets Park Hyung Suk when he runs to meet Lee Eun Tae who has his old body. Hyung Suk falls unconscious on the street as Eun Tae had tried to shake his old body. The stalker girl sees Hyung Suk and she shakes him up. He thanks her as he rushes to Eun Tae. As he goes, his key falls off his pocket and the stalker obtains it. Later it cuts to dark when she comes inside Hyung Suk’s house and watches him sleep. The next day, she asked him if he’s heading to school and he begins to think if she’s lives in his neighborhood. She then begins to raise her hand up high and shows him her ring and asks his opinion on it. He then smiles and asks if she made it herself, to which she begins to smile and thinks of him as the type she wants. Then Park Ha Neul arrives to go with Hyung Suk to school. The stalker girl begins to speculate if she has a crush on Hyung Suk and, in her mind, insults her. She believes that she belongs to Hyung Suk and him only, and that no one should separate them. She takes the key to his apartment and goes inside, She is obsessed with everything he has ever touched, from his leftover meal, to his body odor. She then begins to do the dishes inside Daniel’s house, and licks off the plate he was eating food in. She later finds Hyung Suk's old body sleeping and then realizes that the “pig” Ha Neul was talking about was actually his original body. After she kidnaps Hyung Suk's original body and locks him in her cupboard of her house, she goes to her own house completely redecorates it. Later, she holds him (Hyung Suk's new body) hostage on a chair full of cut-off pictures of the stalker girl with Hyung Suk himself, in his own house. When Soo Jung comes to investigate and help Hyung Suk, she manages to kidnap her too and also holds her hostage. When she tries to harm Soo Jung, Hyung Suk steps in the way. Unbeknownst to her, he uses the box cutter that Hong Jae Yeol had lent him to free Soo Jung. While the stalker was distracted and harming Hyung Suk, he looks at Soo Jung, hoping she would get away as soon as possible. However, the stalker girl notices this and tries to fight Soo Jung. They both engage in a fight. In the end, she gets arrested. In prison she meets a prisoner who teaches her how to use makeup to make her look attractive. When she gets released, she uses her fellow prisoner's tips and is able to look attractive, hence gaining the attention of many men. Relationships DG She was one of DG's sasaeng fans and considered him as her boyfriend. She "broke up" with him when she came to know about Park Hyung Suk. However, he was absolutely terrified of her and was relieved when she stopped stalking him. Park Hyung Suk She first appears in Episode 104, as one of the fans waiting for DG to walk out of PTJ Entertainment. That's when she first saw Park Hyung Suk, who was running after DG to know how DG knew about the convenience store. Since then, she has been obsessed with him and collected many of his pictures and tried to get as many as information she could about him. She completely covered her room with photographs of him and somehow narrowed down his location. She did several disturbing actions, which include basically living in his house without him knowing, believing that Hyung Suk and herself are one. She even tried to marry him, and tired to forcefully make him marry her. Trivia * It is revealed she went to the same kindergarten or school with Kim Heemin. Her first memory was Heemin telling her not to talk to him after making a ribbon ring for him. ** If she was in Heemin's grade and not just in his kindergarten, then she should be 22 years old, as Heemin himself is 22. * Other than the HNH Chairman, the stalker girl is the only one to know Park Hyung Suk's secret. The difference being that she had figured it out while the HNH Chairman knew it from the beginning. Notes and References Category:Female Category:Character Category:Minor Characters